


Pumpkins, Stars, and a Little Hocus Pocus

by LauraRoslinForever



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Unexpected Beginnings one-shot, kabby kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRoslinForever/pseuds/LauraRoslinForever
Summary: An Unexpected Beginnings one shot where the Kane family goes trick-or-treating.





	Pumpkins, Stars, and a Little Hocus Pocus

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this last Halloween but never posted it because I thought it was ridiculously fluffy. Today I though maybe we can all use some fluff.

Six-year-old Harper Amelia Kane woke and blinked up at her white, star and moon covered ceiling. She yawned, warm under her covers and quilts. The house was quiet and she pushed herself up, her ears straining to hear if perhaps her momma or daddy was awake. She wasn’t used to waking on her own. In the mornings, her momma would come in to her room and wake her for school. Sometimes her daddy when her momma had to go to school before her.

But then, something in the corner of her room caught her eye. She looked over at her closet where her momma hung her costume and her eyes widened as she remembered what her daddy had told her the night before...

_ “Daddy, when can I wear my costume?”  _

_ “On Halloween, sweet bug,” he told her, tucking her blankets around her. _

_ She sighed. She knew that. “But WHEN is Halloween, Daddy?” _

_ He had leaned over and kissed her forehead. “Tomorrow, darling.” _

Harper gasped, kicked off her covers and shot out of bed. 

It was Halloween. 

* * *

 

Marcus Kane turned in bed, and reaching out, wrapped his arm around his wife's middle and spooned against her warmth. Breathing deep, he inhaled the all too familiar lingering scent of lilacs and the sweet pea lotion he and Harper got her for Abby on Mother’s Day. He closed his eyes. Content to lie in bed and fall back asleep. That was until Abby’s hand lifted and fell on his thigh, her fingertips began to trace small circles sending a shiver down his spine and awakening other parts of him, brushing the thought of more sleep from his mind.

Dropping a kiss to her neck, he murmured, “The children are still sleeping.”

He felt her shoulders shake with her silent laughter. “But for how long?” she asked, as she shifted so she was lying on her back looking up at him. Her lips pulled up into that sleepy, morning smile he loved so much. “Someone shouldn't have fallen asleep so early last night.”

He frowned into the kiss he pressed into her shoulder. He wanted to stay up, tried to, but Eli had been restless so he laid down with him in their bed, having every intention once their toddler had fallen asleep to take him back to his room and join Abby in bed once she got done grading her papers. But both he and Eli had began to yawn, and all too soon he and his son had succumb to sleep. Abby must have taken Elijah to his own bed.

“I know, I’m sorry.”

She reached up and stroked her hand over his bearded cheek. “Don’t be sorry. There’s always tonight.”

His mouth lifted into a crooked smile, and as she rolled to her side and leaned up, he lowered his head and met her in a soft kiss. There was a noise, his hum or hers he couldn't be sure. Her hand drifted from his face to his arm and she drew him towards her, moving him over her more, both of them loving the feel of each others warmth against the others. “

He began to plant a row of kisses down her jaw, and teased, “You mean after the kids eat ten pounds of candy?”

“They most certainly won’t,” she said in that horrified tone of hers that left him chuckling into her neck.

Just when she started to melt under his ministrations, the sound of little feet on the hardwood floor had him pulling his hand out from under her shirt in record time. Abby’s light chuckle was drowned out by Harper’s excited, “Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!”

“So much for cuddling,” he murmured placing one last quick kiss to her lips.

“Momma, Daddy, it’s Halloween!” Harper cried climbing up on their bed dropping down in between them without waiting for either of them to move. Marcus let out an  _ Oof _ when his daughters elbow connected with his ribs. He rolled over onto his back, took hold of her tiny frame and lifted her into the air above him. Her eyes glimmered with delight, and she giggled. “Can I wear my costume now?”

He looked over at his wife eyebrows raised, but she shook her head.

“Not just yet, sweetheart. You’ve got to have breakfast still and we have a lot to do before we get ready.”

Their daughter accepted her mother’s words with a tiny frown pulling her lips down. In that moment, she looked so much like her mother Marcus had to press his own lips together to hold back a laugh. 

“But this afternoon,” he said, lowering her down between them, “we’ll all get dressed up and go down to the Trick or Treat at the market.”

She sat up, no longer focusing on the fact that she couldn't get dressed quite yet. “Can we go see Roan and Echo and Jasper?”

“Yes,” Abby said, reaching a hand out to brush Harper’s hair away from her face. “That we can most certainly do.”

There was the pitter patter of more footsteps and then Eli’s grunts as he crawled up on the bed, diving for Abby and cuddling against her chest. He smiled at the picture of their three-year-old son snuggled with his mother.

“Good morning, sweet boy,” Abby murmured and dropping a kiss on his mop of dark curls. “Did you sleep good?”

Eli nodded and closed his eyes. He and Abby shared a knowing look. Their boy was prone to coming into their room in the mornings, and as the late sleeper that he was, would usually go back to sleep for another hours or two on the weekends. He was tempted to let him fall back asleep, but with the day ahead of them he’d rather he be up early so it would be easier for him to go to bed that night. Marcus had plans after all, and they involved his children being sound asleep in their own beds. 

Reaching over, he tickled Elijah’s sides making hazel eyes pop back open, and they were as bright as his smile when he squealed, “Noooo, Daddy!”

His son crawled over Abby in his attempt to evade his reach. Harper laughed and jumped on his arm. “I’ll save you, Eli!”

After tickles, and more cuddling, and laughs from their children they made their way downstairs in their pajamas making pancakes in the shapes of pumpkins and bats. The kids rambles about their costumes and candy while he and Abby stole kisses and planned for their day with their family.

* * *

 

She wasn’t sure how she let Marcus talk her into dressing up this year. Each year since Harper started trick-or-treating she would dawn something simple like a pair of cat ears and maybe draw on a pair of whiskers with her eyeliner. But this year, Marcus had talked her into going all out and dressing like the characters from and Harper's favorite book  _ Stardust _ .

Harper had been ecstatic by the suggestion. She watched the movie and had the book read to her more times with Marcus than Abby could count. 

So when it came to arguing against the idea, well Harper had looked up at her with those dark eyes so much like her father’s and Abby hadn’t the heart to say no.

Which is why she stood in her bathroom straightening her long hair wearing a silver dress with bell sleeves. She’d argued that she and Marcus she dress as Lamia and Captain Shakespeare, but her daughter would hear nothing of it. They were Yvaine and Tristen and no amount of coaxing could get her determined daughter to change her mind. Not even when Abby suggested Harper could be the star.

So that had been that. She and Marcus were Yvaine and Tristen and Harper, a cat, and Elijah, a pirate. 

“The kids are ready… oh.” Marcus’ lips pulled up, she watched him as he stepped toward her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Hello wife.”

“Don’t act like you haven’t seen the dress before.” He rested his chin on her shoulder, his brow scrunched as he looked down at her. “What?” she asked. 

“I don’t think she wore so much under the dress.”

She followed his gaze and rolled her eyes. The dress was not so low, but had a lower boat neck cut and made entirely from silk satin. She had to order it with her specific measurements, and was surprised when she tried it on how it fit her like a glove. At the time, she had nothing on under it except her underwear, and when she called Marcus up to see how it fit, well… they had made good use of the ten minutes they had while their children were watching a movie and eating a snack downstairs. 

“Marcus, it’s freezing out. I am not going around braless like before.”

“Pity.”

“But later…” She turned in his arms. 

“Yeah,” he encouraged, hope and want filling his tone.

She raised her hand running them up his arms and over his biceps. “When were home where it’s nice and warm and the kids are in bed maybe then I won’t have a need for so many layers.”

“Right, then.” He released her with a nod. “Let’s go get this over with.”

* * *

 

The next few hours were a blur of activity. Marcus drove them to the pub first where they let the kids show off their costumes. To their little ones absolute joy, much of the crew was also dressed. Many of the zombies, and witches, all except for Anya who claimed to have no love or patience for the holiday.

They then walked over to Pike’s Marketplace where they let the children get their faces painted and snack on caramel apple slices. He and he kids sat at a table and carved a pumpkin for each of the kids. Harper squealed in horror when he and Eli dug into the pumpkins removing the inside and the seeds while his wife looked on laughing and snapping pictures of it. She wasn’t a child who liked getting her hands dirty and detested anything slimy, but his son helped him tackle the task with great enthusiasm.  

He held Abby’s hand, held on to Eli’s leg as he mostly rode on his shoulders while Abby held on to Harper’s hand. They took their time, stopping to take part in the crafts and watching their small children run in and out of the little haunted house set up for the youngsters. Recently since their grown children had all gone off to college only coming home for the bigger holidays, these little moments gave him a little sense of what their lives might have been like in another time and place. He wouldn’t change the story the had for anything, but there was something special about the little family they were with Harper and Elijah. Their little beginning, their little family Halloween.

After filling up on Jack-O-Lantern Hamburgers, witch chicken-fingers, and bone and blood breadsticks, they climb back into the car and drove home where now that the sun hung low in the sky, began their walk around the neighborhood for another half hour of trick-or-treating.

Once they were home, they drug their exhausted children upstairs for baths and when they were clean and warm in their pajamas they brought their bags of candy into the living room and dumped it on the floor while they watched Hocus Pocus while Abby sorted out and checked over their bounty of goodies.

Eli was the first to fall asleep, curled up on his side his favorite Little Eisenstein blanket clutched against his chest. Harper’s eyes blinked heavily, Blue cuddled sleeping against her chest. 

Abby stole a Snickers from the pile, her smirk at him showed no trace of guilt, only mischievousness stealing from their son. “What?” she asked innocently. “He hates peanuts.”

His only response to that was a knowing hum. Gazing over again, he was unsurprised to see their daughter had fallen asleep just as Winifred ended her song. 

“Should we take them up?”

“I think we should. It’s been a long day.”

She stretched out and Marcus’ eyes followed the movement noting just now that the dress she wore seemed a whole lot more sheer than before. “Did you change?”

“I may have,” she said with a small smile that was anything but innocent. 

He bit his lip. His eye roaming over her soft curves. “When?” 

“When you were getting Eli dressed for bed.”

He got to his feet and went over to where she was reclined against the couch leaning down to kiss her. Her hands came up keeping him close, deeping their kiss until they broke apart breathless moments later.

“Maybe we should let them sleep down here for a little while…” he told her between kisses to her neck and collar.

She laughed lightly. “Did you have something in mind you wouldn’t want them upstairs with us?”

“Well it is Halloween…” he trailed off, taking a moment to kiss his way back up to her lips. 

“And?” she asked. He smiled at how breathless she sounded. 

“And were all dressed up still.” Her shoulders shook with her silent laughter, and she smiled against his mouth. “I do believe I was promised another more intimate look at you in this dress.”

“We better go upstairs then.”

He grinned got to his feet and scooped her up off the couch. A soft squeal of surprise left her and she giggled into his shoulder and up the stairs until the door closed behind them. 


End file.
